Noche Tormentosa
by NekoYaoiSasuNaru
Summary: afiancé mas mi agarre a su brazo, seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño, sentí como Sasuke se giró un poco como queriendo preguntarme algo mas, en ese momento un rayo resonó en toda la casa e iluminó el ático gracias a la pequeña ventana redonda que había en lo alto de la pared, miré la cara de Sasuke para decirle lo que sucedió, pero lo que vi me dejo mudo... SasuNaru/AU


Buenas chic s, no puedo creer que haya subido otra historia, y de suspenso ademas (aunque de suspenso no tiene nada xD), está historia está especialmente hecha para el "bombardeo SasuNaru" que se esta realizando en este momento, ¡amor de amores!.

Bueno debo aclarar que:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi (BadEnding) Kishimoto

Es una historia ChicoxChico

Está compuesta en un universo alterno

Es cortisima porque soy una negada para hacer historias largas

me gusta el pan

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Noche tormentosa****"****  
><strong>por NekoYaoiSasuNaru 

Esta historia sucedió una noche en un día de semana, un noche de tormenta, una noche en que mi mejor amigo, Sasuke, se había escapado de casa luego de pelear por enésima vez con su padre, ese tipo se la había tenido jurada desde que recordaba, comparándolo siempre con su hermano mayor; Me sacaba de los nervios, es decir ¿cuál es la necesidad de bajarle la autoestima a tu propia sangre?, no tenía gracia, te lo puedo asegurar, en fin, que yo sin pensármelo di paso a mi amigo para que entrara y dispusiera de mi casa como si fuera la suya propia, como siempre hacía, a mi me parecía bien por otra parte.

Esa noche decidimos atiborrarnos de grasienta e insana comida chatarra mientras veíamos pelis de terror, sin duda, la peor decisión de nuestras vidas.

Poco tiempo después de terminar la última película de mi colección oímos un ruido extraño provenir del segundo piso, nos miramos extrañados ya que sabíamos que no había nadie más en casa, Sasuke se levantó dispuesto a ir a ver, sabiendo lo "miedica", (como siempre me decía), que era yo; Lo sostuve de la manga antes de que si quiera diera un paso, el me miró extrañado pero se detuvo.

-Es peligroso -le dije, se soltó de mi mano sutilmente y se giró a encararme .

-¿Crees que pudo entrar alguien?, es el segundo piso-

-No es eso, quizás sea... -me detuve, no quería ni imaginarlo.

-... ¿Quizás sea? -me animó a continuar, pero yo solo lo miré no sabiendo si debía decirle lo que pensaba, por supuesto no quería quedar como un idiota, aunque fuéramos mejores amigos. Al ver que yo no tenía intenciones de terminar la frase alzó una ceja y dijo -¿quieres decir un fantasma?.

Desvié la vista sabiendo que era tonto pensar en eso cuando ya teníamos 18 años, aun así no pude evitar pegar un respingo al oír de nuevo el mismo ruido, como de pisadas, pisadas demasiado marcadas, como si lo que estaba allá arriba pesara más que cualquier ser humano corriente, Sasuke volvió a desviar la mirada hacia arriba dispuesto ahora sí, a subir y averiguar qué era eso, sin embargo, lo agarré de nuevo de la manga antes de que siquiera pensara en moverse.

-No me dejes solo, iremos ambos.

-Vamos Naruto, solo estas así porque vimos esas pelis de terror, seguro se metió alguien gracias a la enredadera que tienes en tu ventana, hace muy fácil colarse por ahí, yo mismo lo he hecho, y si es así no podemos seguir esperando como cobardes asustadizos -le tenía que dar la razón, ya que efectivamente Sasuke se había metido innumerables veces por ese mismo lugar cuando no nos dejaban juntarnos, ya sea porque uno de los dos estuviera castigado o ambos quisiéramos ir a alguna fiesta que resultaba "peligrosa" a los ojos de nuestros padres, aun así me levanté y comencé a caminar seguido de cerca por Sasuke, al llegar al inicio de la escalera lo oímos de nuevo, esta vez acompañado de un gruñido extraño, como una queja ahogada.

-Sasuke -gemí, retrocediendo un poco, me sentía realmente asustado, Sasuke no dijo nada, pero se posiciono delante de mí para ser él quien guiara esta vez, comenzamos a subir en un silencio demasiado pesado, cuando estábamos llegando a la mitad de las escaleras las luces comenzaron a parpadear y me agarré a Sasuke mirando hacia la ampolleta que colgaba del techo -Sasuke... -Volví a decir, el se paró y enarcó las cejas, en un rictus nervioso.

-Probablemente sea la tormenta.

-No te hagas el valiente maldito, puedo sentir que estas tan nervioso como yo -giró la cabeza mirándome enojado pero no refuto lo que dije, nos quedamos un momento en la escalera esperando escuchar cualquier otro ruido, pero todo había cesado, al igual que la luz que ya no parpadeaba, un segundo después continuamos subiendo la escalera de manera sosegada, como no queriendo enfadar a quien fuera que estuviera arriba, caminamos por el pasillo hasta el final de este, que era donde estaba mi cuarto, así lo había querido yo, alejado del resto de habitaciones para tener un poco mas de intimidad, ahora me arrepentía.

Antes de entrar a la habitación Sasuke pegó la oreja a la madera, esperando a ver si oía algo, al ver que no pasaba nada, giró la manilla y abrió la puerta, dentro no se veía nada sospechoso, pero la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, por lo que me adelanté y apreté el interruptor de encendido, lo que vimos fue… ropa revuelta por todas partes, la cama desecha y paquetes de comida esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Desde luego nunca viviré para ver tu habitación limpia.

-Ja ja, que gracioso... -dije sarcástico. -No estoy para bromas ahora, estaba realmente asustado.

-Sí, lo noté -dijo con un pequeño tinte burlón.

-¡Tú te callas que también estabas nervioso!, ¡y ni me vengas a decir ahora que no! -lo apunté con el dedo para darle mas énfasis a mis palabras, el solo resopló un poco en una risa ahogada.

-Que si, ya, vamos no te enojes.

-No me enojo -dije cruzándome de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado, Sasuke se acercó y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Vamos, ya pasó -justo al terminar de decir eso las luces volvieron a oscilar y un golpe seco se escuchó más arriba de nosotros -el ático. -Dijo Sasuke agrandando los ojos.

- No puede ser -salimos de la habitación hasta dar con el pequeño cordel que hacía de trampilla para la escalera, Sasuke lo sujetó con una mano mientras con la otra me afirmaba de la muñeca, en ese momento recordé que tenía un bate de beisbol que guardaba de mis días de gloria como jugador, convenientemente estaba decorando la pared encima de un enganche puesto especialmente para él, al lado de la puerta de mi habitación, le dije a Sasuke donde estaba y se fue a buscarlo rápidamente, antes de que regresara volví a escuchar el mismo ruido de un gruñido ahogado, esta vez mas fuerte, me abracé asustado y gire al momento de ver a Sasuke regresar con el bate fuertemente agarrado a su mano.

-Sonó de nuevo, el gruñido -le expliqué.

-Lo sé, yo también lo oí.

-Sasuke no hagamos esto, no es buena idea, ¿por qué no esperamos a que llegue alguien? podriam...

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan miedica? voy a empezar a pensar que realmente lo eres si sigues diciendo esas cosas -lo miré enojado queriendo transmitirle mi temor, pero solo se volteó volviendo a sujetar la cuerda. -No te preocupes dobe, yo te protegeré.

-Mi héroe -dije burlón, aunque había sentido un ligero calor en la mejillas que decidí ignorar, no era el momento, Sasuke me miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada mas, lo agarré del brazo que tenia libre que resultó ser con el que sostenía el bate y empezó a bajar la trampilla, esta tocó el suelo con un sonido amortiguado, en ningún momento dejamos de mirar hacia esa dirección comenzando de nuevo un camino ascendente, el mayor problema era que teníamos que subir para dar alguna luz, ya que la única ampolleta que había en todo el ático se encontraba en el centro de este, donde también colgaba otra pequeña cuerda que servía de interruptor, en el trayecto de subida, en ningún momento solté el brazo de Sasuke, quien había encontrado la forma de cambiar el bate a su otra mano ahora libre, al llegar al final de la escalera nos quedamos un momento parados, ambos indecisos entre seguir o devolvernos y salir corriendo hacia donde nuestras piernas nos llevaran. Al no escuchar nada comenzamos a movernos hacia el centro de la estancia, a paso lento, cuando llegamos a la cuerda levanté mi brazo dispuesto a terminar con la oscuridad, pero algo me detuvo, una respiración muy cerca de mi nuca, una respiración caliente y húmeda, que me revolvió el cabello, Sasuke se removió nervioso y dijo…

-¿A qué esperas dobe? -pero no respondí, afiancé mas mi agarre a su brazo, seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño, sentí como Sasuke se giró un poco como queriendo preguntarme algo mas, en ese momento un rayo resonó en toda la casa e iluminó el ático gracias a la pequeña ventana redonda que había en lo alto de la pared, miré la cara de Sasuke para decirle lo que sucedió, pero lo que vi me dejo mudo.

Sasuke miraba a mi espalda con los ojos abiertos al máximo y la boca en un rictus sofocado, yo no podía apartar mis ojos de su cara, poco después volví a sentir un aire caliente en mi cabello y vi como Sasuke abría la boca antes de que la oscuridad volviera a llenar el lugar, rápidamente tiré del cordel para prender la luz, pero… no funcionaba, por más que tiraba del cordel la luz no quería llegar. -¿Sasuke? -pronuncié despacio, deslicé mi mano hacia la suya que agarraba el bate y pude notar que sudaba frio. -¿Sasuke? –repetí. -¿Qué pasa? -de nuevo oí ese gruñido, ahora más grave que como nunca lo había oído, erizándome todo el vello, lo tenía a mis espaldas, abrí los ojos sin saber que hacer, hasta que sentí como algo me empujaba al piso y luego unas pisadas se movían de forma errática, en ese momento escuché el sonido de algo cortando el viento, quizás Sasuke agitando el bate, para pegarle a… ¿a qué? ¿a que quería pegarle Sasuke? ¿Que había visto?, escuché un golpe seco justo a mi lado y oí un quejido proveniente del mismo lugar. -Corre, Naruto.

-¡¿Sasuke?!¡¿Qué paso?! ¿¡Sasuke?! -los pasos pesados que oímos cuando estábamos abajo se escucharon con mayor intensidad, lo que sea que fuera, se dirigía hacia nosotros, me giré asustado intentando levantarme, ya que antes había caído de espaldas, pero al hacerlo sentí una mano, una mano fría como el hielo que me agarraba de los tobillos y tiraba de mi hacia su dirección. -Sasuke -exclamé asustado. -¡Sasuke!.

-¡Naruto! ¡No! ¡Naruto!.

El ente seguía tirando de mí, yo rasguñaba el suelo con mis uñas sintiendo como esas frías manos comenzaban a elevarme y una risa terrorífica, aguda y malvada resonaba estrepitosamente, empecé a boquear no creyendo lo que sucedía, y lo último que recuerdo fue a Sasuke gritar.

-¡Naruto! ¡Suéltalo cabrón!

*`´*`´*`´*SasuNaru*`´*`´*`´*`´*SasuNaru*`´*`´*`´*`´*SasuNaru*`´*`´*`´* 

**3 meses después**

Me dirigía a la habitación del hospital donde reposaba Sasuke, luego de mi terapia con el sicólogo, la que me habían obligado a tomar; Lo que paso esa noche tormentosa, solo lo sabemos Sasuke y yo, pero eso no quita que nuestras familias se preguntaran el porqué de nuestras incontables heridas y hematomas, por supuesto que sospechaban que algo extraño había sucedido, sobre todo al ver el estado en el que nos encontraron, aun así no quisieron preguntar mas al ver que yo no respondería por más que siguieran insistiendo.

__

_~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~_

_Al volver en mi pude ver que nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto y Sasuke estaba desmayado en el piso, antes de siquiera pensar en moverme vi como ingresaba mi madre a la habitación con una mirada llena de temor, luego supe que fue por la sangre que se apreciaba desde el ático hasta mi cuarto, yo no podía hablar, no quería hablar, y aunque quisiera, mis fuerzas eran inexistentes en ese momento._

_~~~~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~~~~_

Llegué a la habitación y entre sin golpear, Sasuke ocupaba una habitación individual, por lo que no era necesaria la cortesía para con nadie más, me senté en la silla que se ubicaba en el costado de su cama y le acaricie la mano, mirando sus magulladuras, su venda en el pecho y los cardenales que decoraban su pálido cuello, mismos que yo tenía en ambos brazos y tobillos, desde esa noche Sasuke no había despertado, lo que sea que hubiera estado en esa casa, yo no lo vi, pero Sasuke, Sasuke lo contempló con todo el terror de su mirada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-no podía evitar sentirme culpable, sentía que lo había dejado solo, quería que despertara para decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo sentía y cuanto lo necesitaba, el realmente me protegió, realmente me salvo esa noche, y yo no podría estar más agradecido, habían tantas cosas que tenía que decirle, Sasuke ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué viste?, tantas, tantas cosas.

Me giré hacia la ventana notando el cielo pintado de rosa, estaba anocheciendo y yo seguía allí, esperando ver un pequeño indicio de que todo había pasado, de que Sasuke ya estaba bien, quería que terminaran mis pesadillas, y que Sasuke estuviera conmigo, acompañándonos mutuamente, sin poder evitarlo más, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, de manera silenciosa, y en abundancia, mirando aun el cielo que comenzaba a volverse gris, en ese momento sentí un movimiento en la mano que sostenía y giré sobresaltado hacia Sasuke, deseando que hubiera despertado, no aparté mi vista de sus ojos, hasta que vi como estos comenzaban a sacudirse, delatando que el dormido ya no lo seria mas, mas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas al ver como Sasuke abría sus ojos enfocando el blanco techo.

-Sasuke -lo llamé, apenas fue consciente de quien emitió ese ruido se giro hacia mí y me vio con los ojos un poco más abiertos, comenzando a llorar, un llanto igual de silencioso que el mío, y solo pudimos quedarnos así, mirándonos, compartiendo sin palabras todo lo que sentíamos, le apreté la mano sin querer soltarlo nunca, nunca más. -Ya todo paso Sasuke, todo paso -me acerqué a su rostro y le di un suave beso en los labios, que el correspondió a penas sintió los míos presionando los suyos.

-Te quiero Naruto.

-Te quiero Sasuke -y así nos quedamos, compartiendo la complicidad, de algo que solo nosotros, sabíamos que había ocurrido. 

**Fin.**

***`´*`´*`´*SasuNaru*`´*`´*`´*`´* SasuNaru*`´*`´*`´*`´*SasuNaru`´*`´*`´***

Vale, se que no dio miedo u.u pero estoy feliz de haber podido aportar algo a una buena causa, me encanta esta pareja, y nunca dejará de gustarme a pesar de todo, me haría tremendamente feliz leer sus comentarios, muchas gracias por quedarse hasta el final.

P.D: Si quedaron con ganas de lemon los invito a leer mi otra historia "Asco de vida", y si al contrario quedaron con ganas de reír un poco, los invito a leer "A la hora de la conquista", ¡sin mas que agregar me despido!

¡Que les vaya bien en todo!


End file.
